Filter
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid has a sick Kitty following him and someone's not to happy about that...I think this will take the turn for the smut, so Mrate to be safe. This is SLASH, IF YOU DON"T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. Thank you for all your support...Reid Comment and Enjoy!
1. Sick Little Kitty

**My Gods, I missed this so much….i missed you guys. A month without a computer has strengthen my resolve to get a laptop. **

**So…hopefully everyone's had a nice month, I have been plotty plotting away and have serious blue balls with fic waiting to be typed…too bad I'm a slow typist, but I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Thank you all so much for the support with commenting on my stories…it's what keeps my fingers and gears movin'.**

**You know the drill… Reid, Comment, Enjoy!**

Ashley sits Indian style on a chair, staring up at Reid as if a cat entranced by a piece of string.

Reid packs his satchel, ready to unwind from this last case, maybe finally get around to reading the complete collection of Oscar Wilde's poems Morgan had brought him for his birthday.

"Um, Reid? Would you like to go to a…bar after we get done here?" Ashley ducks her head and blushed oh so sweetly.

Reid startles, forgetting that she was even there, lost in his own thoughts.

He shutters, focusing on Ashley.

"Ah, excuse me?" Reid puts his bag down and Ashley straightens, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, I- just thought… sorry."

"No, it's okay. Sorry, it just took me a minute to register. No, I wouldn't mind." Reid tries to smile; tries to put her at ease.

She only laughs nervously.

"Alright then, let me get my stuff." She flits off, as small smile splaying on her lips.

Reid's shoulders sag as soon as she rounds the corner.

"Whoa, Lover Boy." Garcia whispers in his ear.

Reid flinches; putting on a slight grimace.

"I'd expect that from Morgan, not you." Reid says with a hint of a smile.

"Are you saying you'd expect that more if it was coming from Morgan?" She waggles her brows and Reid bumps her with his shoulder. "So our resident G-man has a hot date with the new recruit?" She teases.

"Wha- you think I'm interested in…Cadet Seaver?" Reid scoffs blushing hard.

"What, are you saying that you're not?"

"I'm trying to make her feel more comfortable in our team. If she's staying…"Reid shrugs.

"You didn't answer the question." Garcia presses.

"The janitor's doing his sweep of the bull pen, rolling his eyes at the pair…always the trouble makers.

Reid looks up to see Cadet Seaver staring at him from across the room.

She gives him a mega-watt smile and he smiles back tightly…

_No…_

Reid shutters.

"What? The recruit's hitting on Pretty Boy?" Morgan throws an arm around Reid's shoulder, ruffling his hair.

Reid's pure scarlet now, a slight frown tugging on his face.

"Hmmm...better be careful Kid, she hasn't got her eval yet. Remember my rule about Ladies that packin'." Morgan gives Reid a slow sweet smile.

Reid's heart stammers against his ribcage.

No filter.

Reid should really get a filter.

"Does that rule extend to guys as well?"

As soon as the words fall from Reid's lips, it's as if a vacuum has sucked all the air out of his lungs.

_It hurts._

_It was never supposed to come out._

_Play it off…_

_Take it back take it back take it back!_

Morgan catches Reid's eye…and Reid catches Morgan's lips parting in surprise.

If Red was certain he wouldn't get decked, he's be extremely tempted to see if those lips are really as soft as he think them to be.

"Okay, Spence- Ready?" Cadet Seaver latches on to Reid's arm, pulling him out of Moran's grasp. Reid blinks rapid fire, tearing his gaze away from Morgan.

"It's Reid, not Spence." Morgan says through clenched teeth.

His shoulders tense as she drapes herself over Reid.

Who is she to hang on Pretty Boy like that?

Ashley shrinks back a bit, but never relinquishes her hold on Reid.

"Hey, Garcia…Morgan, how would you like to join us, so we can properly introduce ourselves to Cadet Seaver?" Reid raises a pleading brow to Garcia, careful not to look at Morgan.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, let us get our stuff." 

"Is that alright with you Ashley?" Reid asks.

_Just give me my arm back, PLEASE!_

"Yeah, sounds great!" She beams, Garcia notices that her face falls just a smidge.

Garcia snorts, looking back and forth between Morgan and Reid…

She's up for a challenge if they are.

**A/N: It feels good to have fire back on my tongue. **

**I think this should get smutty later on, what do you think…yay or nay.**

**Post it if you care.**


	2. Got Declawed

'**Ello All!**

**I think I can squeeze out two more chapters…**

**What do you think?**

**After the epi Corazon, I see Reid in a more sensual light…don't know what changed.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story…**

**If you can't pick up my contempt for the **_**Thing called Seaver**_**, well, here you go(once again, nothing against the actress.)**

**Story officially deserving an M-rate now, so be warned.**

**Like always, Reid comment and Enjoy.**

The club's thrumming; pulse beat against tight veins in the temple.

Reid marches through the mass of hot, slithering bodies to a booth in the corner.

Cadet Seaver tramps closely behind staring at the back of Reid, shaping his thin waist and the slight curve of his ass…

While Morgan clenches his fist, fighting the overwhelming urge to hit her—

His mamma taught him to respect a woman—

But the galls of this floozy; seriously checking Pretty Boy out.

Garcia watches all of this, plotting her next move.

Reid slides in first, pressing himself against the wall, and Ashley takes the seat opposite Reid; giggling as she settles.

Morgan holds back a groan as Garcia slides in, next to Reid.

His skin crawls as he sits.

He's got to sit next to _**IT**_.

Morgan thrums his fingers against the table top.

Is there any real reason for his distain?

No…but still, it's the principle.

"So, you're all friends, right?" Ashley asks Reid.

Reid looks up at her and nods; a lopsided grin on his face.

"Morgan?" He raises a brow- "what'd you say, friends?"  
"Wha- Pretty Boy's my friend? Nah"- Morgan chuckles; his heart squeezes at the look Reid gives him, taking his breath away.

Friends…Right.

"Yeah, we're all friends. Kind of like a family; a large, sometimes annoying, very dysfunctional family. I mean that in a good way. We've all got each other's back." Morgan says with a hint of seriousness.

Garcia pats Morgan's hand.

"So, my fun dipped in Chocolate Heaven, does that me that we're incestuous? Because I 'm so sweet on you." Garcia purrs.

"Mama, I don't know what it means, but whatever it is…me likes. Keep it up and I'm gonna have to tell Kevin to find another Suga Mama, hot stuff." Morgan jests.

Ashley wrinkles her nose delicately in confusion.

"Don't worry, it gets less awkward and confusing once you witness it a couple more times… doesn't cure the surrealness though." Reid mummers.

Ashley smiles, that glint resurfacing again.

"Why do you all call each other by surname?" She cocks her head at Reid, who jumps visibly.

Ashley brushes her leg against his again and smiles slyly.  
Reid clears his throat, shifting so she's not touching him.

"We, uh… well, I don't know why we do. It's just familiarity; it feels more intimate than anything else. I mean we do have other nick names-"

"You mean _you_ have other names." Garcia prods.

"No more than you do." Reid shrugs.

"Yeah right. There's Spencer, Spencer Reid, Reid, Doctor Spencer Reid, Doctor, Doc, Spence (for the select few)—" Garcia rattles off.

"Pretty Boy, Baby boy, Kid…" Morgan chimes.

"Boy wonder, Jr. G-man, Resident Genius…" Garcia ticks.

"Just to name a few. " Morgan laughs at Reid's put out face.

"Really, guys?" He rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

Ashley giggles.

"I guess you're the team's whipping boy then." She says lightly.

"No, He's not. We care for him, we're just teasin' you know that; right Pretty Boy?" Morgan has a sharp edge to his voice. His shoulders tense as his fist clench and unclench.

Garcia runs slow circles over the crux of thumb and finger. And Morgan sighs.

"Yeah, of course." Reid gives Morgan a brief smile as he relaxes.

Reid gets sucked into muddled thoughts.

_That's all we'll ever be…brothers of sorts._

_YAY!_

Morgan doesn't even attempt to flirt with the waitress who shows up at the table, all legs and overflowing cups of soft frothy skin.

"I'll have the strongest you got." Morgan says; voice tight and desperate.

Garcia and Ashley make their order.

"And I'll have a Coke." Reid says, tensing and relaxing his hand.

The waitress nods before swishing off.

"Awe, come on, you're at a bar and you order a Coke? Come on, live a little." She touches Reid's hand.

Reid pulls away noticeably.

Garcia, the nicest, most excepting woman on earth wants to claw Cadet Seaver's eyes out."

_Dumb Witch!_

"I-I choose not to drink… Alcohol is a depressant, and there is no significant benefit in the consumption of the beverage; not to mention that it's highly… addictive-"Reid looks at his hands, digging the blunt of his nails into his palm before continuing.

"And I'd rather have the control and awareness of my body and consciousness." Reid says a bit forlorn.

"A bit more than anyone cares to hear… sorry." Reid gives a self-deprecating laugh.

"It's alright, Kid." Morgan shakes his head, heart pulling for Reid's state of mind.

"Just wonderin' what's it's gonna take to get you out on the dance floor." Morgan messes with Reid. If he could fuss Reid's hair right now, he would.

_He WOULD be sitting across from Reid_ if stupid Cadet Ashley Seaver wasn't in his damn way.

"Morgan, you know I don't dance…what about you, Ashley." Reid still makes the valiant effort to accommodate the Cadet.

"I'll dance. I'm not very good, but it's fun." She says.

The waitress returns with their drinks and doles them out.

Morgan nods his thanks and immediately downs his.

Everyone else sips, awkward silence enveloping the table, threatening to stretch and swallow them whole.

"Reid, dance with me?" Garcia's voice is heavy with suggestion.

"Um…Garcia? I don't think-" Reid's hesitant.

"One harmless dance is all I ask of you, darling boy." She raises a brow.

Reid thinks-_ if this gets me far away from this dolt as possible, what can it hurt?_

Reid nods.

"Alright, Garcia, but only because you're so pretty." Reid puts on his best imitation of Morgan, drawing out laughs from the table.

"Well, in that case, save a dance for me?" Cadet Seaver tags as Garcia and Reid scoot out of the booth.

Reid makes eye contact with Morgan as if to say _HELP ME_ and _Play Nice_ at the same time.

Cadet Seaver finally focuses on Morgan he hails the waitress for another drink.

"So, how long have you known Spen- Agent Reid?" Ashley corrects herself as Morgan throws her a withering look.

Morgan sighs…

"Six years and a couple of months…" Morgan smiles as the waitress sets another drink in front of him.

He fingers the napkin, staring out at the dance floor…staring at Reid who's stumbling over his two feet as Garcia cajoles him into dancing.

_He looks adorable in his sweater vest and slacks; hair askew…trying to keep up with Garcia's movement._

Did Morgan just call Reid adorable?

If Morgan were to take a shot for every improper thought running through his mind at the moment, he'd be one drunken s.o.b.

'Do you think I have a chance?" Agent Seaver asks quietly, staring at her glass.

Morgan wants to laugh in her face, but he has more self control than that.

If he didn't- he's have already gone on the dance floor and pulled Reid to him, running his fingers through Reid's cropped hair and tracing patterns in the crook of his neck, fingering soft skin as he kisses him senseless…

Yeah.

He has some serious self control.

Instead of answering right away, Morgan takes a large swallow of his drink, wincing in discomfort as it burns its way down his throat.

And then "it" pops into his head.

The case right before Alaska…

_The room was dark as Morgan woke with a start._

_The dream had been too real… Reid's hot mouth rasping his leaking cock, moaning around him._

_Morgan hasn't woken this hard in a while._

_Reid's moaning was real. _

_Reid + moaning never= something good._

_One of the truest algorithms there is…until now._

_They are in another nameless, faceless town, working a case that's draining them._

_They all need a bit of time to unwind._

_Morgan tenses as he hears Reid move, the pale glow of the moon illuminates Reid's alabaster skin._

_Morgan starts to get out of bed when he sees "it"._

_More specifically, Morgan sees Reid's hands run along his body- hand disappearing in the waistband of Reid's sleep pants..the ones he had to borrow from Morgan because he forgot to pack a pair._

_They hung loosely from his waist—and now Morgan catches brief glimpses of Reid's pale stomach as his other hand caresses the expanse of skin as he starts jerking at his penis slowly._

_Another whimper escapes Reid's mouth and Morgan almost passes out at the sight-_

_Reid's glistening lips parted in pleasure as he closes his eyes tight._

_He lifts his hips as he shucks the pants down his hips, them bunching around his thighs as his hand runs through the fine hair around his leaking cock._

_He runs the pad of his thumb gently over the wet head as he arches sharply off the bed. _

_Morgan wants to bite through his bottom lip as he clutches the sheets in an effort to keep any sound threatening to spill from his lips back._

_Reid's high gasps fill the room as he tentatively touches himself, stoking up and down, his hand shifts until the sticky slap of skin against skin and that breathless moaning can be heard…that would fuel Moran's wet dreams many a night to come._

_Morgan's face grows hot as he watches Reid, the hotel bed close enough for him to see Reid's face as it contorts in pleasure as one hand slips from his chest to cup his balls, tugging and massaging roughly._

_Morgan catches a pearly smear dribble out the tip of Reid's extended member, glistening slick and angry res as Reid tugs and pulls on cock and balls._

_Morgan thrusts up into the sheets, the rough feel of his pajama pants rubbing against his sensitive dick almost sends him over the edge, but he can't come until Reid does._

_He hangs on._

_Reid move faster, fingers flying and tugging…he bucks off the bed._

"_Yes, come on, harder, faster…harder, har-" Reid's voice is high and harsh as his breath hitches in a sweet crescendo._

"_Ah, ah…Morgan!" Reid sobs, tension like a cord, running through his body as Morgan watches wide eyed._

_Rope after hot rope slashes on Reid's chin, his chest, his stomach, dribbling over his hand and cock…_

_His penis jerks dry in his open palm as he wipes a clean hand through his lanky hair._

_His body stills and he pant for a while before turning over to grab a wash towel of the night stand to clean himself up with…pulling up in the sleep pants, he slips out of bed to the bathroom._

_He's not wearing any underpants-_

_Morgan looses it- stuttering his release silently…body aching as his hips threaten to jerk off the bed._

_Sound wants to explode from his mouth._

_He relaxes as water runs in the shower…his body settles._

Reid came with my name on his lips-

Morgan thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

But that was months ago…

Does Ashley have a chance with Reid? Morgan hopes not…

"Uh, Ashley? I don't think, I mean, I don't know what to tell you. I can't speak for Reid, but I think he may swing for the other team…" Morgan smirks slightly as Seaver throws him a look of hurt, face like a crumpled napkin.

"You mean he's—"

"I'm not sure, but I think he's into guys…sorry." Morgan holds back a laugh as she stares up at Morgan misty eyed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other…team members?" Reid crosses his arms, mouth set in a line.

Morgan jumps at the presence of Garcia and Reid alongside the table.

"It was a speculative guess. Tell me I'm wrong." Morgan says with a confident air.

"You're too good at your job." Reid says with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good." Morgan nods, throwing back the rest of his drink.

"Now tell me I'm wrong when I say that I know that you want me." Reid says as he hold Morgan's gaze, eyes briefly licking from Morgan's eyes to lips and back again.

"Can't do that Pretty Boy. I got a rep. to keep. I'm honest." Morgan laid an open palm on the table.

"So… is that a yes? You want me?" Reid cocks his head in wonder, as his voice changes; something darker, heavier than Morgan could have ever imagined. It sparks something low in his gut that twists and coils tightly.

"Does it have to be said, Reid?" Morgan takes Reid hand in his own.

"Yes, for the love of God! You two quit teasing." Garcia cannot be forgotten.

Reid laughs-entangling Morgan in a kiss.

Morgan laces his fingers through Reid's cropped hair, their eyes closing as they get lost in each other's mouths.

Cadet Seaver wrinkles her nose in delicately in disgust.

"Really? Really?" She throws her hands u and kitten glowers at the three profilers.

Garcia laughs hard.

"One thing you gotta learn about our team, _Princess- _we are _not _normal by any sense of the word, got that? And if you've got a problem with that, be my guest and voice it…nothing hold you back, is there?" Garcia crosses her arms in defense, staring back at Ashley, challenging.

Don't mess with her boys.

"It's alright Garcia." Reid touches her shoulder and she relaxes a bit.

The kitten has lost her claws.. Ashley sinks in her seat.

_Let her sink into the background where she belongs._

The beat is caught in Reid's ribcage as he follows Morgan out on the dance floor; lights illuminating their bodies.

Morgan chuckles as Reid stares down at their feet.

"Ah, ah…none of that tonight Pretty Boy. I just saw you out here on the floor with Baby Girl; I know you got some moves in your bag of tricks. Just let go and feel. I'll guide you a bit. Just give your brain a rest." Morgan murmurs hotly in his ear, a slight shiver coursing through him as Reid's gaze lights on him.

Reid nods, licking his lips in intent.

A dirty beat thrums through the club.

Morgan places his hands on Reid's waist, swaying to the beat.

Reid closes his eyes and gets lost in the beat, the tension leaking from his body.

He moves in time to Morgan and they're rocking and dancing, the club dropping to the background.

Nothing but the sweaty skin and slight pant of breath as Reid turns and grinds his ass on Morgan's crotch.

Morgan lets a moan slip as he places a protective hand on Reid's stomach—loving the jump and tick of lean muscle firm under his touch.

Garcia pulls out her phone and records this phenom that's taking place as the stars align and collide.

Reid tilts his head back on Morgan's shoulder- reaching back to clasp a hand on Morgan's neck.

His hips swivel just so and he feels _it._

A low coil in the pit of his gut- slipping, he wants to hold on to it tightly..a smoldering fire ready to burst into flames as he straddles Morgan's thigh, riding out the waves that wash over him.

Morgan grabs the sweet curve of Reid's ass, grinding back just as hard.

"Morgan, ah, Morgan-" Reid withers and moans, and it throws Morgan back to that night in the hotel.

Reid slows his movements to calm himself down.

Crowd full of people—this is not a private show…

"Reid…Fuck!" Morgan spits out, holding Reid close to his chest before he screws him through the floor.

There's that self control again, perched on his shoulder , prodding him.

Mocking him.

They're both trembling now, chest heaving as they separate…they're so close to the end it's frightening- eyes blown wide in want.

"Uh…I think we should take this somewhere…" Reid bran short-circuits as Morgan licks up a stripe up Morgan's jaw line, nipping on his pulse beat.

Reid shivers hard, gripping Morgan's shoulder.

"Private!" He yelps as Morgan smirks, dipping to suck a red mark on Reid's collar.

"Well?" Morgan straightens, full dislodging himself from Reid.

"After you, Pretty Boy." Morgan holds back a laugh as Reid looks around, flustered and a bit..off.

"Shut up and come on."Reid tugs as Morgan, pulling him toward the door, waving quickly at Garcia and Ashley.

Only Garcia smiles and waves back—not that the boys noticed.

**A/N: So…how am I doing?**

**Love it hate it…give me your words, I'll make it worth your while.**

**Oh, what do you think of a toppy Reid?**

**Hit me back, let me know.**

**Thank you for everything.**


	3. And Missed Out on Some Petting

**Okay, this definanetly warrents a warning...**

**EXPLICIT SEX SITUATION IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE ADVERT YOUR EYES**

**Thank you in advance...**

**Oh, Yeah...I own nothing, because if I did, this would be happening in your tv room or computer screen...live action!**

**Please, I want to hear your thinky thoughts...in the words of MCR ("Give me more, give me more, give me more":)**

**Seriously...Reid*slash*comment*slash*enjoy**

Reid kisses Morgan softly, barely touching as heated breath skates over buzzing skin.

Morgan tilts his head back, Adam Apple bobbing nervously as Reid's teeth graze silky skin.

Reid clamps down, biting the juncture between Morgan's shoulder and neck; laving the spot with his tongue.

Morgan can't help him self- really he can't, as he finally lets out a low moan that reverberates in their chests, entangling his fingers through Reid's fussed hair.

He pulls back Reid's head, mouth red and swollen; glistening with saliva as Reid hisses sharply, eyes blown wide in want…in need.

Morgan stared back, running the calloused pad of his thumb along Reid's neck.

"I want you to have me."

Six words set that smoldering fire in Reid's gut ablaze; shuttering under the intensity of Morgan's words.

"Morgan…Derek, why-"

"I want you to have me. Fuck me. Make love to me. Whatever you see fit. I'm yours."Morgan says thickly.

Reid stammers.

"But I- I thought, you being a more Alpha type persona- I …wow."

Morgan smirks, happy to be able to surprise Reid for once.

"I want to give myself to you. I want you to be able to trust me as much as I-"Morgan's voice is full as he cups Reid's face.

"I want you trust me as much as I trust you, Spencer Reid." Morgan clears his throat; Reid's breathe hitches in his chest.

Reid presses an open palm to Morgan's heart… a simple gesture, no?

Morgan shivers under the touch as Reid locks eyes with Morgan.

"I love you, Derek." Reid whispers, voice tight with emotions he would never fully comprehend…never could fully explain if his life depended on it.

How can you feel this much and not get hurt?

"I love you too, Spencer." Morgan says, kissing Reid harder this time, lips crushing and bruising easily as rose petals through fingertips.

Reid sinks into the kiss for a moment before he takes control, asking for entrance as he runs his tongue along Morgan's bottom lip.

Reid asks, Morgan gives; Reid running his tongue along the roof of Morgan's mouth.

"MMHHNNN!"Morgan moans as Reid's hands travel to his nipples, fingers raking across the hardening nubs.

Reid travels lower, fingering the hem of Morgan's t-shit, making the motion to pull it off.

Morgan helps; never really loosing contact with Reid, as he presses their lower halves together.

Reid moans as Morgan's hard-on drills into Reid's thigh—

Reid flushes, snaking a hand to grasp Morgan's neck and another cups his jean clad butt, squeezing firmly.

Morgan grins devilishly, but says nothing as Reid aligns their hips and they hump hard; harsh, sharp breaths filling their headspace.

Heads thrown back. Mouths open. Warm. Inviting. Slide. Shaking hands. Drift. Unbutton. Unzip. Slide and fling. Groan. Unbutton. Lift. Shirts off. Socks. Red. Black. Two white. Piles of clothes. Moan. Bodies. Hot. Press just so. Shutter. Breathe. Walls. Stumble. Kiss. Nip. Kiss. Tongue. Door. Fumble. Save. Stutter hips. FUCK! Hard, Soft, Silky. Hot. Thrust. Thrust. Bed. Flop. Pull. Oh! Smirk. Nip. Fingers slip. Glower. Not fair. Make it.

Reid tugs at Morgan's boxers, fingers trailing the silky fine hair around his navel before hooking his thumbs into the elastic band, pulling the garment off Morgan.

Reid lets out a soft whimper as Morgan's cock jerked proudly, precum dribbling down the side.

"Like what you see?" Morgan asks tentatively, voice shaking slightly…a tint of nervousness?

Reid says nothing, swiping a finger through the fluid, popping his finger in his mouth, eyes flicking shut as he smiles a sweet smile.

Morgan bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back this surge of lust that's washed over him.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan whispers as Reid's gaze flickers on him.

"Lube...condom?" Reid asks, finally coming back to focus; heart hammering against his chest.

"Top drawer." Morgan nods to his night stand, Reid goes to get them.

Morgan watches Reid…his form as red blush creeps through his skin…softer than Morgan could have ever imagined.

Reid comes back to bed,

They pause for a moment.

"Reid are you sure you're comfortable with this,,," Morgan's voice goes for a moment.

A soft smile plays on Reid lips as he cocks a hip…Donatello's David. (My favorite David.)

"It is undeniable that relationships we would call homosexual, especially between men and youths, played an important role in Ancient Greek society." Reid says as he slithers up Morgan's body and places a chaste kiss on Morgan's lips.

"Traditionally these relationships involved an older man and a youth and lasted until the youth reached full adulthood. Thereafter this type of relationship was frowned upon because physical love was perceived as always involving one person in a position of submission, something that was unacceptable for a full Greek citizen." Reid says as he spread's Morgan's legs, kissing a trail up his thigh.

Morgan's stomach clenches and relaxes in anticipation, dick bumping his belly as cum dribbles, pooling around his navel.

"In cities such as Sparta and Thebes, there appeared to be a particularly strong emphasis on relationships between men and youths, and it was considered an important part of their education. On the night of their wedding, Spartan wives were expected to lie in a dark room and dress as a man - presumably to help their husbands make the transition from homosexual to heterosexual love." Reid smirks as he licks the spunk off Morgan, kitten licking the head of Moran's cock. Morgan thumps his head on the bed and moans loud and low.

"I am not a youth in Greece. I am an adult male who knows what he wants. Trust me, you'd know if I weren't okay." Reid says firmly as he swirls his tongue around the head of Morgan, who clenches the sheets.

"Reid, please…" Morgan whimpers.

"Please what?" Reid says as he kneels between Morgan's legs, stroking him self to full, aching hardness. His eyes never leave Morgan.

"Please…Fuck me." Morgan says, staring right back, shivering in need.

The words go straight to Reid's cock as he moans, grabbing the lube.

"Alright, ready Morgan?" Reid asks.

Morgan's wordless for a moment as he nods. Reid bends over to kiss him roughly this time.

"I need words." Reid whispers against his lips.

"Yes. I'm ready just go." Morgan pushes out, curling his fingers on Reid's shoulder.

Reid nods, slicking his fingers.

Spreading Morgan's legs farther, he sees his puckered hole clenching and relaxing…

He circles it lightly as his finger presses slightly, Morgan hisses at the burn as the tip finds purchase.

"Keep going." Morgan urges as Reid's long finger slides in, hot moisture encasing it.

Reid kisses Morgan's knee as he repeats this…slicking this finger and sliding home until Morgan's relaxing.

Another another another finger is added, until Morgan's moaning, Reid's knuckles disappear and reemerge over and over again. Until four fingers feel like comfort, filling, sweet.

Morgan's whining as a thin film of sweat coats his body, hips snapping to meet Reid's thrusts.

Reid curls his fingers until they tap on a bump.

Morgan howls, hips jerking in pleasure.

Reid only smirks..."Found it!" he says laughing at Morgan's scowl.

"Come on Reid, quit playin'." Morgan growls, propping himself up on his elbows.

Reid slips out of Morgan, missing the warmth as he kneels again, sheathing his penis with the condom, moaning as his hand slicks him with lube.

Reid positions himself between Morgan's legs, bracing himself with Morgan's hips.

Reid pushes forward, and groans at the sweet friction on his cock.

Morgan pants, impaling himself until Reid is at the hilt; balls nestled against the curve of his ass.

Reid sighs looking up at Morgan, who nods.

"Go." Morgan says as he swivels his hips.

Reid thrusts slightly, hips snapping at Morgan presses back.

Sweat forms from their movements, and Reid can't help but run his hands down Morgan's sides, neck, face.

Morgan bites his lips as Reid's hips flushes against his.

"Faster." Morgan moans, and Reid does just so, screwing up his eyes as his eyes as he pushes in and out.

"Ah, Morgan, feels so good." Reid sighs as his fingers clench around Morgan's cock.

Morgan screams out as Reid begins to tug at it, his own balls slapping the back of Morgan's ass., springs sighing loudly in time with their moans.

The heavy headboard beats against the wall as Reid presses on, working his body like a jack hammer.

Cum dribbles endlessly out of the head of Morgan's cock as he sighs.

"Shit, pretty boy. Harder, faster." His voice is high, nearly hoarse as he reaches to touch Reid's hair.

"Yeah." Reid 's breathing through his nose, trying to hold on as his wrist twists, causing Morgan to arch harshly, clenching Reid's dick.

Morgan cries out as Reid shifts, angling higher until he nails Morgan's prostate dead on.

"Ah, Fuck it Reid, Harder. Harder."

Reid lets go of Morgan's cock and grips Morgan's hips, slamming his sweet spot over and over.

"Shit, I'm gonna…fu-" Reid has the mind to hold back the curse as Morgan's walls slam down around him, and Morgan screams for all he's worth, dick jerking slapping against his torso as cum spurts in ropes over and over again.

"Reid!"

Reid feels the low coil in his gut as Morgan whimpers his name."Come Reid. Please just…" His voice breathless and high.

"Ahhhh, Morgan! Mor-"And Reid's coming like a starburst, cock swelling and releasing his load.

Reid collapse, chest heaving as his softening cock slips out of Morgan.

"Damn, Reid, are you trying to kill me?" Morgan asks, laying a kiss on a brain dead Reid.

"Ngn." Reid groans, boneless.

After a moment, Reid slips the used rubber off, ties it away and tosses it in the trash.

Morgan pulls the comforter over them both, as Reid snuggles to Morgan's chest.

"You're not a talker during sex…" Morgan smirks at Reid.

"Well, you're a screamer during sex." Reid rolls his eyes and laughs.

"And,,, I just thought you'd be-"

"Rambling stats during…I couldn't even think, let alone…" Reid laughs, comfortable next to Morgan.

_I don't want this to go away._

"So Pretty Boy, What's it like being on top?" Morgan laughs as Reid kicks him.

"Fine…just hoping you'd return the favor." Reid says as Morgan stokes his hair. Reid turns his head up for a kiss, and is welcomed, open mouthed.

"Sure…just as long as you stay."

**A/N: So, what do you think? **

**Should Morgan return the favor?**

**Let me know...**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Okay…Disclaimer note: I own nothing, if I did this would be happing on the telly screen.**

**A bit of morning yayness? Building up to the other big one, hopefully.**

**If you don't like smut…please don't read.**

**And as always…Reid comment and enjoy. I thrive off comments.**

Morgan rolls over, fingering the soft skin of Reid's hip.

The sun slips through Morgan's curtains as Reid sighs, snuggling closer.

"Morning Morgan." Reid says, sliding his hand over Morgan's. He shifts til their knees are touching, and Morgan pulls him closer.

"G'mornin' Pretty Boy." Morgan lays a soft kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid smiles and nips Morgan bottom lip.

"Mmh…Reid , stop that. Gotta get ready for work." Morgan groans as Reid licks the side of Morgan's mouth.

Reid kisses harder, slipping his tongue inside of Morgan's parted lips; flicking the tip of his tongue on the roof of Morgan's mouth.

Morgan wraps his leg around Reid's leg, settling between Reid's thighs.

Reid sighs as he feels Morgan's hot hard on rubbing against his.

Morgan's hand slips down between them as he grabs both their erections in his hand, Reid bucks, whimpering at the hot, rough burn of their cocks being tugged and pulled.

Morgan sets a steady, fast rhythm; squeezing the tips as if he where juicing lemons, before dipping down again.

Reid focuses on the harsh pants filling the room, eyes glazing as Morgan jerks them tirelessly.

The revel in the warmth of their naked bodies, flushed together as their hips rock in time with Morgan's ministrations.

Reid grabs their balls, filling his hand with warmth as he fingers the seam of Morgan's testicles.

Morgan stutters out a groan as he runs a padded over the dribbling slits.

Reid clenches his hand, tugging and pulling on their heavy sacs.

"MMFFF…"Reid has the mind to swallow his curse as Morgan bites down on his collarbone, smothering his own noise.

Reid grunts, shoving their hips together as he squeezes their nuts tightly and jets of cum spurt up their chests, stomachs…dribble down their cocks.

Morgan feels Reid first, Reid's cock jerking dry before the rush of cum spills over and over….down his fingers, the stick slap of skin filling the air. Morgan howls following right behind.

Reid arches sharp, planting his lips on Morgan, gnashing teeth together as they kiss sloppily grinding on each other…

Reid stutters to a stop, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder as Morgan stutters his hips, slowing his hand until he's just holding them.

Morgan grins.

"Best wake up ever?"

Reid laughs, kissing Morgan sweetly.

"Pretty sure, I'm going to be thinking bout this all day."

"Think of it as a prep for tonight." Morgan waggles his brows.

"Shower?" Reid slips out of bed, grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on.

"Room for one more?" Morgan chuckles, following Reid.

**A/N: So…yeah. One more chapter till the big one?**

**I want Reviews though, whatcha think?**


	5. Harder, Faster

**Five cups of coffee and three Kings of Leon albums later…**

**Seriously, I've been sitting on this for a while, and I've been itching to get this out. **

**This will be my last story without a beta, so rejoice?**

**Kings of Leon are one the most sensual/sexy rockers out there (my opinion of course)**

**So, great muse for this chapter…right?**

**Okay…game face, I own nothing. Trying to hold on to what I have come to love. I want to keep the memories of our boys and the Original/slightly revised team in my mind before the blonde bimbo from hell destroyed what was sacred and dear. **

**This is the last time I will ever mention**_** IT **_**in my stories.**

**MAKE IT GO AWAY!**

**Oh, side note…I own nothing. If I did…you know what I'd do.**

"Morgan, wait- "Reid's eyes squeeze shut as Morgan nips the side of Reid's jaw.

"Pretty Boy, Can't"— Morgan shivers as Reid runs his hand down the small of his back.

Morgan presses him to the door of the hotel room, taking Reid's mouth for his own, lips crushing until they bruise.

Reid groans, reaching to squeeze the bulge forming in Morgan's pants.

"Morgan?" Reid's voice is high as he pulls away from Morgan's mouth. "Derek. We're on a case. We can't…" Reid murmurs as Morgan fingers Reid's nipple, roughly tweaking it.

"Spencer." Morgan smirks, "don't care." Morgan breathes, ghosting over Reid's hot skin as he pulls at Reid's tie, getting it undone.

Reid's fingers tremble as he tries to work his own buttons.

"Y-your fault if we get caught." Reid grumbles in frustration. His hands won't get with the program.

"Here, let me help." Morgan says as he gently unfastens the buttons, one by one until creamy skin is exposed. Morgan kisses him deeply on the lips.

Heated blush blossoms from the tip of Reid's ears to his _**happier**_ place.

"MMMHHH, Pretty Boy. You're mine." Morgan's incredulous, laying light kisses to Reid's chest, his stomach, his hip as Reid arches his back off the door.

There's the clank and hiss of Reid's belt as Morgan strips it; loud in the quiet room.

Reid's fingers light on Morgan's head, delighting in the fine stubble on his tips.

"You're mine?" Reid whispers, a low, fierce blaze lit in their guts as they stare each other down.

A small smile plays on Morgan's lips as he fingers the seam of Reid's tight gray slacks.

Reid's body shakes at the teasing.

"Any chance that I could have you outta these tonight?" Morgan arches a brow as he mouths at the heat radiating from Reid's groin, feeling the wetness seep through the material.

"Ngh." Reid moans, nodding as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Ah, ah, Pretty Boy, open those gorgeous eyes of yours." Morgan coaxes as Reid whimpers, biting his lip as he slowly blinks, focusing on Morgan's face.

Morgan smirks as he unbuttons Reid's pants, teeth latching on Reid's zipper as he nudges it down painfully slow.

Morgan lets out a soft growl, the sight making him go instantly, achingly hard.

Really. He's gonna pop like a gag cigar.

"Naughty Reid? Who knew?" Morgan lays his head on the hollow on Reid's hip.

Reid's not wearing any underwear.

This should be a law.

"My boyfriend has an issue with boxers?" Morgan noses Reid's dick, watching it jerk, angry red and bumping his belly as precum smears his flexing muscles.

Reid lets out a low moan.

"Boyfriend?" Reid mutters, spreading his legs wider as Morgan grips his hips.

"Yeah, boyfriend." Morgan licks the spunk off Reid's head, reveling in the musk of Reid's taste.

Reid jerks, hips ticking as Morgan nips around Reid's cock.

"M-Morgan?" Reid's breathe hitches as Morgan looks up.

"Huh?" Morgan asks before swirling his tongue around the girth of Reid's length.

"Derek, Please!" His voice cracks, gripping Morgan's shoulder as he latches on to Reid's balls.

"Wha-"Morgan teases slow, taking them into his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue.

"You prom…Promised!" Reid sobs, thrusting upwards for friction but only meeting air.

"Please!" His voice is tinted with desperation as Morgan rubs Reid's butt cheek, sucking harder.

"I want you to do it, now. Fuck me please." Reid sinks down, pulling Morgan up for the deepest of kisses, tongue slipping hotly between his lips, making Morgan's toes curl.

Morgan groans; all traces of teasing gone as Reid fumbles with Morgan's jeans.

Morgan pushes Reid's hands aside, standing to yank and fling his pants and boxers off and way from him.

Reid throws his head back and moans dirty and loud, damn who hears, cock bobbing between his legs as if it had a mind of its own.

Morgan scoops Reid off the floor, fumbling to the bed, only to drop Reid squarely center, body flopping as if he had no bones.

"Derek, I want it now…Please. You pro-"Reid's voice is caught as Morgan slides his searing body on top of Reid's, grinding their hips together, pestle to mortar.

"Fuck, Spencer…" Morgan detaches his hips, causing Reid to scream in frustration.

"Derek!" He flails at the abuse. Where's the justice?

Morgan fumbles on the side of the bed for his go bag and pulls out a condom and a tube of lube.

"Hold your horses Kid, takes time, don't you think." Morgan whispers, voice lost as he sees a pouting Reid reclining on the bed, legs spread and wanting for Morgan.

For Morgan.

Morgan shakes himself out of his revelry as he flicks open the cap of the lube, squeezing some on the tips of his fingers.

One, two three, four fingers and a withering, obscenely moaning Reid later, Morgan's slicking himself up and poising himself at Reid's entrance.

Morgan bends down to kiss Reid gently, breathe taken away in all this heat.

Reid tilts Morgan's head, whispering in Morgan's ear.

"Harder, Faster Dirtier. Can you do that for me?" Reid's voice sears a path straight to Morgan's cock. By Gods if it Morgan had any doubt as to how hard he could get…there's proof he can get even more.

Reid licks the tip of Morgan's nose and they smile at each other.

"I love you Spencer." Morgan whispers.

"Love you too Derek." Reid says back as Morgan get back into position, raking his fingers over Reid's ass until red marks appear.

Reid hisses, back arching as Morgan runs his fingers over the marks, pressing forward until his balls nestle against the beautiful curve of Reid's ass.

Morgan groans, long and hard at the sweet friction Reid has to offer; Reid stutters his hips, spurring Morgan to move.

"Shit." Morgan yells as he rocks, shallowly at first, Reid tilting his hips to take him in deeper.

"Morgan, please." Reid grunts as Morgan thrusts faster.

The wet slap of skin on skin fills the room as Morgan sets a fast, steady pace.

Reid howls as Morgan hits his prostate dead on, and Morgan's eyes roll to the back of his head as Reid spastically clenches around him.

Reid groans, sweet and low and he pushes Morgan off of him. Morgan's dazed as Reid flips over on his stomach, rising to his hands and knees, impaling himself on Morgan's dick again.

Morgan screams out in pleasure as Reid bounces on Morgan's cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Morgan grips Reid's hips as Reid reaches up to grip the headboard, white knuckled pleasure coursing through him, as Morgan slams into him over and over again.

The stick slap of skin on skin sounds unholy and obscene in the quiet room; their harsh pants and moans enough to make even Garcia blush.

"Ha- harder!" Reid's practically foaming as Morgan reaches to tug at the sweaty tendrils of Reid's hair, sweat slicking both their bodies.

"So close…so- ah! Reid" Morgan spews as Reid's back arches sharp and hard.

Reid growls something feral as Morgan's hand snakes to his cock, bobbing between his legs.

"Fuck, fuck..Morgan! Ah, ah, ah!" Reid gasps as he spills everywhere, as he jerks and ticks, clamping down hard on Morgan's cock. His vision whites out as he loses his voice.

Morgan yanks Reid up by the hair, crashing their lips together in the smuttiest kiss he could muster.

He howls into Reid's mouth as his orgasm pounces on him, taking him under.

"Reid!" He cries high as he comes.

Reid lies prone on his stomach as Morgan slides out of him, too soon for his liking.

"Pretty Boy…" Morgan's at a loss for words as he sinks down next to Reid, kissing him for all he's worth.

Reid nips the side of his mouth as he breaks away.

"Thank you." He whispers, hoarse as he nuzzles the hollow of Morgan's neck.

Morgan smiles.

" I love you Reid." Morgan whispers as Reid smiles.

"Love you too, Morgan. God, that never gets old." Reid chuckles as they both smile like fools.

There's a sharp knock on the door.

They both look at each other.

Reid sighs, rolling out of bed, fishing for his pants…instead he finds Morgan's boxers, so he slips them on, them hanging dangerously low in his hips.

Morgan groans at the sight.

Reid jerks open the door, flushed with embarrassment at the sight.

"Hey, Spence…I appreciate the wonderful man love, but if you expect me to sleep and be top at my job, you to really got to tone it down a bit." J.J. smirks at Reid's incredulous look.

"Jay…"Reid looks like he wants to cry as she gives him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, before slipping away from him and walking to the room next to them.

"It can wait til the morning. Good night Reid." She whispers, nodding for Reid to close the door.

Reid nods, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Who was it?" Morgan looks up at Reid when he comes back to bed.

"J.J's back." Reid whispers.

Morgan looks at him disbelieving…but why would Reid make that up?

**A/N: What the Hell was that?**

**Tell me what you think…come on hit my fun button. I need a little fun right now, my week's not going to great.**


	6. Sugar's Dust and Tumble Weed Packs

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are AWESOME!**

**I own nothing… **

**The show would be vindicated from all the injustices and vagrant disregaurd of FANS and their super cool.**

**Reid /slash/ comment/ slash ?enjoy!**

Sugar's dust and tumble weed packets are scattered around Reid's coffee mug as he stirs in his sixth.

_He's not crazy…he saw her._

J.J.'s back.

Morgan snakes an arm around Reid's waist, kissing the nape of Reid's neck.

"Morning Pretty Boy." Morgan whispers as Reid turns to nuzzle Morgan's cheek.

"Good Morning Morgan." Reid sighs, appreciating Morgan's solidity behind him.

"Have you seen J.J. yet?" Reid whispers, nervous frown lighting on his face…first the migraines, now this.

_HE's not crazy._

"No, not yet." Morgan says, reaching around Reid to get a mug for himself.

"God, if you two ever do that again, I swear to creation of all things technical, I'm going to kill you!" Garcia laments as Morgan and Reid spin around to see one highly ticked Garcia.

"Wha-?" Reid's mouth hangs open in confusion as Morgan shrugs, turning back to prepare his coffee.

"You two have the nerve to have a hot, steamy romp in the sheets…on a case and not tell me! I mean I have to hear it from J.J. You could have at least let me…bugs. Never mind!" She chirps, loopy grin sliding on her face.

Prentiss glares as well.

"Warn someone please…Images. In . My. Head. Won't. Go. Away." She pouts as she pounds her head against the door frame.

"Awe, you just mad you ain't getting any." Morgan chides, tugging Reid by the belt hoop closer to him, who's blushing hotly.

"Oh, really? Well, just remember that feeling, because we're never doing that on a case again. EVER!" Reid shoots back, squirming away from Morgan's grasp.

"Come on, I was just teasin'. Threating already ? Where's the sex maniac Pretty Boy I –"

"Well that's what you get for bragging." J.J. laughs.

"J.J!" Reid squeaks and Morgan smiles.

"Well…" he whispers as she wraps them both in a tight hug.

"I missed you guys so much. Washington's so… not the B.A.U." J.J. sighs as she breaks away.

Rossi and Hotch join the group.

"Didn't get to say welcome back Jennifer." Hotch gives what could pass as a smile from him now a days.

Rossi nods.

"We've missed you." He says simply.

"Yeah? Well, I'm happy to be back." She says, looking to Garcia and Hotch.

"So…can I have my old job back or is that taken?" She implores, seriously puppy dogging.

"Have it! I want my cyber world back. Solace, peace! I can't do all the goby guck you do, No offence!" Garcia placates as J.J. laughs.

"So…where's Cadet—"Reid speaks up.

Every eye turns to Garcia as maniacal giggles burst forth.

"Oh, sorry, wrong response." She snorts, blushing sheepishly.

"Baby Girl, what'd you do?"

"Nuthin, Derek; gosh! Do I look like I could harm someone?" She bats her lashes.

"Garcia, no one said anything about— and the other night you…" Morgan stares at her skeptically.

""It's not my fault she couldn't appreciate a bit of guy love. "She shrugs. "She asked for a transfer, effective immediately. She could have said good bye right?" Garcia laughs.

"She didn't gel too well with our unit, so we decided that white collar would be best. Consoling families and all…" Hotch sighs. "Anyway, we're on a case and we're spinning our wheels here. I know we don't usually do this sort of thing, and I knw this crosses all types of boundaries, but no one fits the vic profile better…Morgan and Reid I know this is asking a lot of you both— would you two go undercover as a gay couple?"

**Da da dun!**

**I hate cliffies, but …I haven't finished writing the chap and I really wanted to post something…**

**Kinda slow I know, but that was the last of Seaver (this is her last mention). See I'm nicer than CBS and CM Ex's, I at least put her somewhere and not in some null void waiting to be aired out like a trophy for sympathy and possible character death…**

**I need Prompts…anything you want to read, PM me or post on my forum and I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Scatter in the Wind

**I own nothing...**

**I know it's been a while...**

**I'm stuck so I thought I'd give this a try.**

**Really should be sleeping though : [**

**Reid/review/enjoy?**

Spencer gives a small smile as he blushes deep; Derek brandishes a black rose.

His smile widens as he kisses Derek on the cheek.

"Did you know that popular belief is that blood red or black roses symbolize death or loss, but in actuality they also mean new beginnings or rebirth?" Reid whispers, twirling the stem between his slender fingers.

"Didn't think the meaning would be lost on you kid." Derek loops his arm through Spencer's as they make their way to the restaurant.

Spencer looks around and spots Hotch parked in a car, a block away from the look out.

Spencer and Derek know that Rossi and Prentiss are somewhere within the building.

Derek opens the door for Spencer, and can't help but brush his hand against his as he lets the door go. It's funny how that simple contact can send shivers down both their spines.

They get themselves seated; Spencer taking a cursory glance around the room- catching sight of Rossi hanging around the bar- toying with the napkin under his scotch...

Prentiss sits at a table alone, staring at a menu.

Spencer closes his eyes for a moment, trying to stave that bubbly feeling tickling his ribcage. He opens his eyes to find Derek staring back at him.

"What?" Spencer blinks at the sound of Derek's voice, all too aware of what their task is.

"Nothing, I was just- this is how I get a date out of you? Work?" Spencer teases.

Morgan leans in, the most devilish grin splitting his face.  
"Kid, trust me, what I've got planned for you pales in comparison to this." Derek takes Spencer's hand, marveling at the contrast. He makes a noise of approval, and Spencer sighs.

"Do you think the team-" Spencer hesitates, remembering that they're mic-ed.

"Cares...no. But Broom Hilda might." Derek frowns slightly- the hairs on the back of his neck stands up as he carefully scans the room.

This oddly charming couple are drawing attention- but the right kind?

Spencer straightens in his seat, the waiter appearing at his elbow.

The waiter is brief, taking their order and scurrying off to fill it- not before giving them a weird look.

_You guys aren't flash enough- where's the flirting...Morgan? Can you act like each other?_

Rossi's voice fills their head sets and a slight frown graces Derek's face. Spencer snorts.

"Eh? Where's the suave Derek that I have come to..." He looks up at Derek with a mischievous smirk on his lips as he toys with Derek's fingertips.

Derek laughs.

"What was that Pretty Boy?" He says as he takes Spencer's hand in his hand and kisses each fingers. Spencer blushes all shades of red.

Spencer clears his throat.

"When did you know that you...you know-" Spencer whispers, suddenly very aware of his own skin. He shivers.

Some one's watching them.

"What can't say it, Re- Spencer?" Derek jokes, a light shining deep and heavy in his eyes.

"I knew there was something...on my part for a while now- 'cept I was scared that I was nuts for even thinking it." Morgan's breath hitches.

"Let's see- the nightmares- I knew I really wanted to be your friend. The train- I wanted to protect you. The cult- I wanted to save you. Hankel...I-" Derek's jaw tightens. " I wanted to save you...I wanted to..." Tension runs through his shoulders and he lets it go. " And then when you got sick- I knew I couldn't live without you. And when you...hurt your knee- I knew I could never let you out my eyesight again." Derek tries to joke- but his throat gets caught. Spencer nods...

"You know during all those moments you mentioned... I can't help but note that one of my major thoughts was '_Derek's going to KILL ME!'_ Sad right?" Spencer laughs quietly as he looks Derek in the eye.

"Nope. Not in the least." Derek laughs. "Cuz you're right- knowing you makes me want to get a life insurance policy on you." Derek cocks his head as he catches sight of the unsub staring at Spencer with such intent- it was almost palpable.

"Derek?'" Spencer grips Derek's hand as the waiter sets their food in front of them.

"Huh, nuthin' babe..." Derek shakes his head, looking away from the man sitting two tables behind them.

_Got 'em...Can you guys leave? Catch him in the act?" _Prentiss notes.

Spencer cocks his head. He taps his fingers against the table.

"Der- I'm sorry, but I'm not..."Spencer stares down at his plate- face paling.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should..." Derek whispers, concern pulling at his face.

"Please?" Sperek's voice is weak. He pushes his self to stand- and Derek helps him up.

Derek quickly settles the bill and they make a hasty exit. They round the corner to the dark parking lot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek says and Spencer shakes his head.

"I think...I need to- stop." His voice is thick with sickness as he slumps against Derek.

There are light footsteps padding behind them.

Before Derek can turn, the cold barrel of a gun is pressed against the small of Derek's back- and the harsh smell of sweat and...excitement fill the air around them.

_'You're filth. What makes you think it's okay to go gallivanting around town- you're immorality around. You need to be whipped off the face of the earth you...**FILTH! **_The unsub hisses as he digs the barrel harder.

Reid whips around, putting the unsub in a hold that Morgan taught him in one their private sessions of defense training.  
Morgan escapes his grasp and pins the man to the ground.

"You're a coward- pinning a grown ass man from behind." Morgan spits as he jerks handcuffs on their man, gravel and dirt biting his face.

The team and police swarm the place...whisking the man to the back of a police car.

Morgan's sighs, wrapping Reid in the tightest of hugs.

Reid sighs.

Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head.

"I love you kid."

"I know...just returning the favor." Reid whispers in Morgan's neck.

The team heads over to them...every thing's going to be just fine.

**A/N: I tried...**


	8. Taking It

**I own nothing...**

**It's been a while since I've written anything...smutty?**

**Hoping this makes someone happy.**

**I.**

**NEED.**

**COFFEE!**

**And for Seaver to go away tonight for the finale- but I have a feeling she's going to hang on by the nails.**

**News? The SPIN IS DEAD! so...Prentiss can come back- right?**

**If CM is stupid enough not to bring her back after all this shit that's happened- they need to be castrated. (I see CM as a male for some reason (not the cast and crew(nothing against them (just the ones who made all these stupid decisions)**

**Any who...reid/enjoy/COMMENT! - (see I put it in caps this time...i'm serious)**

Reid grunts as his back arches, reveling in the buzzing sting in his scalp as Morgan twines his fingers in his hair- pistoning in and out of him.

Reid shifts on his hands and knees, pushing back against Morgan. Morgan's hips slow to a stop and Reid whines.

He looks over his shoulder to see Morgan grinning devilishly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reid tries to move his hips, but Morgan grips them with such force, he knows there are going to be Morgan-shaped bruises in the morning.

"You're still hard and I haven't-" Reid growls low, Morgan just laughs, bending down to kiss the nape of Reid's neck. The sheets are tangled around their sweaty bodies, and Reid can't help but shiver- he's wound so tight and '.

"Morgan!" Reid cries.

"I think I like this..."Morgan says nonchalantly as he nips Reid's back.

"Move!" Reid yells and his blood boils at Morgan's indignant snort.

"Make. Me." Morgan says flippantly.

Reid growls as he pushes Morgan on his back- whining at the loss of contact—air's just not filling. He straddles Morgan's hips and Morgan looks up in awe at the epitome of determination and sexy as Reid bends his knees and slowly impales himself on Morgan's twitching cock.

Morgan closes his eyes, exposing his neck as he groans.

"Pretty Boy!" He gasps as Reid seats himself, placing his hands on Morgan's chest. Their heartbeats roar in their ears as Reid inches his hips back and forth.

He shakes his head as if not really satisfied with the results.

He lifts up and sinks back down and Morgan howls now- even with the condom and lube he can still feel the rough drag and pull on his cock as Reid bounces now, the thick sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Gnh..."Reid shivers as he works harder- Morgan grips his ass and squeezes. Reid's name is something of a round as it pours from Morgan's mouth.

Reid's hand snakes to his own leaking cock, bouncing like a rubber toy- and starts jerking in time with his down strokes.

He hisses as he feels Morgan's hot hand lace over his and they work double time- the heavy pull in their middles growing.

"Mo-More!" Reid trembles and Morgan scrapes his fingernails against Reid's hips.

And it's all too much as Morgan's dick swells and heaves against the walls of Reid's insides. He wishes the condom wasn't there so he could _really feel_ the warmth filling him.

And Reid's middle trembles as Morgan stares at the bobbing cock staring back at him.

It jerks as Morgan's fascinated with the muscles that twitch and he places pressure near Reid's groin and a primal scream is ripped from Reid's throat as he shakes as ropes of cum spill from his tip. It squirts across Morgan's chest and Reid's torso and Reid's body finally stops- locking his muscles as he pants.

Morgan runs his hand down Reid's back as he pulls out of Reid slowly. Reid half collapses on Morgan. Morgan sighs as he gets the condom off and disposes of it on the side of the bed.

Reid closes his eyes sleepily, as Morgan grabs a wet cloth off the nightstand and wipes up the mess.

"Don't ever do that again." Reid says quietly as he blinks up at Morgan. Morgan laughs-

"Who knew you could be so pushy in bed?" Morgan teases.

"I just know what I want." Reid says as he kisses Morgan.

"Thank you." Morgan says quietly, running his fingers through Reid's sweaty hair.

Reid just raises a brow.

"For today in the parking lot..."

"You would do the same for me." Reid says.

"Did you mean what you said in the restaurant?" Reid fingers Morgan's belly button.

"What?"

"That you didn't care if the team knew?" Reid says as he drifts.

"Why would I care about that? Besides- they love us." Morgan kisses Reid's head.

Reid nods and snuggles closer to Morgan.

Morgan wraps his arm around him, covering them up with the comforter, happy to know that Reid's there to wake up to.

A/N:** SO what do you think? Let me know.**

**I think i should bring Strauss in to shake things up...**

**Secondly- I'd love to hear what you think about the goings on for the finale and the changes possibly afoot- leave it at the forum...really would love to hear from you.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	9. Anal

**I own nothing.**

**This is kinda a filler/fluffy chapter(sorry- I wanted to post so this came out)**

**I need reviews right now to perk me up- they're like double shot expressos to my already sugary black coffee : ]**

**So I would really appreciate some love- also some help: (see a/n below) **

**thank you in advance.**

**Love you guys and what you do.**

Garcia looks up nervously from the bull pen's floor. Prentiss, J.J and Rossi crane their necks in interest.

"Who do you think..." Garcia trails as Morgan furrows his brow as he tows an unwilling Reid behind.

Strauss-a.k.a "Little Hitler" crosses her arms in impatience as Morgan and Reid file into her office silently.

"_It."_Prentiss hisses. Rossi snorts, and J.J smacks her on the arm.

"That's not very nice." J.J reprimands.

"You didn't have to work with her, she...didn't fit." Prentiss' argument withers at the daggers J.J's shooting at her.

The door snaps shut, catching their attentions again- the group shivers.

"Do you think she knows?" Prentiss murmurs.

"Of course she does." Rossi shakes his head in reverence for their fallen comrades.

/

"**Sit." Strauss commands. Reid tremors slightly, as he lowers himself in the seat, Morgan's eyes are nothing but slits as he places a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder before he sinks in his seat as well.**

"**It has come to my attention that you two are involved...in a romatic relationship...of a sexual nature." her attention snaps directly on them. Reid bristles as she waits for a response.**

"**That's none of your-" Morgan balks.**

**She gives him a look. "A yes or no answer will suffice, Agent Morgan." She says.**

"**Yes, Dr. Reid and I-" Morgan starts, but is shot down.**

"**You know the rules. The rules are the backbone, the fundamental fibers that hold this organization together." Strauss stresses.**

"**And if those rules are archaic and unjust?" Reid shoots back. "What rule have we desecrated...the 'no fraternization,' or the better yet, the 'don't ask don't tell' policy. I think that gets under your skin more." Reid leans forward, and Morgan's mouth hangs open at Reid's bluntness.**

"**Don't you sit there and turn this on me, Dr. Reid. This is about you and your blatant disregard for said policies-" **

"**What are you going to do- fire us?"Reid scoffs as he straightens in the chair. Morgan's brows **

**rise in disbelief. "were some of the best at what we do. This- relationship will not impair out work in any way. We are professional and care for our jobs just as much as we care for each other. What's the harm in that?" Reid levels, and her mouth sets in a thin, hard line.**

"**I will _not_** **have my authority undermined."Strauss grits, and Morgan says in a quiet voice-**

"**Ma'am, we mean no disrespect. Reid and I love what we do, and nothing would ever distract us from that. We are going into this knowing that our lives aren't promised us. This job has brought us closer as team mates, as partners-that's no one's fault. If you want to fire us, fine, but just know that our team is our family. If you mess with one, you've got six others to give you hell.**

**Do you really want to get on Garcia's bad side?"Morgan's hand unconsciously finds Reid's as he rubs soothing circles in his palm.****Strauss' face tightens as she lets out a rushed breathe.**

"**Why can't you do what you're asked?"**

"**Because we are not irrational children, but consenting adults who have free will." Reid challenges.**

"**I do not want to regret this decision. Get out of my sight Dr. Reid and take Morgan with you,before you say something we all will regret."Strauss shoots him a look, and Reid rises from his chair, pulling Morgan beside him.**

"**Maybe if she played solitare, she would be less anal." Reid huffs a whisper once they're out of earshot. Morgan snorts, reaching to ruffle Reid's hair.**

A/N: Who knew Reid had it in him...well, there was the battle of the doctors in "Uncanny Valley'(thank you **sexysnake**) and Strauss take down in '100'.

This fic has been brought to you today by coffee- let's give Joe a round of applause.

I need some inspiration- I want to write smut- so anyone have suggestions for this story or others- shoot them my way in the **REVIEW** and I'll write it.

Thank you in advance.


End file.
